Guess How Much I Love You
by Lady-Clamp
Summary: ¿Que pasa si el más esperado deseo de Shaoran se cumpliera?... Pero solo x 24 horas...


**Guess How much I love you**

- Demonios!!!

Pensaba mentalmente Yuko mientras se dirigía hacia el salón principal de su tienda mágica

Estaba realmente molesta con ella misma, el haber estado bebida le había costado un caro castigo que ahora debía pagar, pues pese a ser una mujer ególatra, bromista y sarcástica respetaba mucho el principio de "un trato es un trato" y ahora debía pagar

Aunque realmente no era que no quisiera hacerlo, inclusive muy en el fondo tenía curiosidad de ver que pasaría, asi que introduciéndose en la habitación llamo a su fiel sirviente…

- Watanuki!!!

Usando una campana que había obtenido de la princesa Tomoyo del país de las aves siguió insistiendo hasta que un mal humorado joven de gafas circulares llego

-Mando llamarme?

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer asi que ve en busca de Maru, Moro y Mokona te veré en unos minutos en el jardín

- Para eso me llamo? Porque mejor no los manda llamar solo a ellos, yo tengo mucho trabajo

- Jajajjaja!!! – Dijo la extrovertida mujer prendiendo un cigarrillo – necesito testigos niño tu solo obedece

Watanuki no pregunto más y se dirigió a cumplir su misión, una vez todos reunidos en el jardín Yuko ordeno a Mokona que lo comunicara…

Otra dimensión… otro lugar, mismo momento… diferente horario…

El grupo de Syaoran habían llegado a un país muy rustico sin más medio de transporte que carretas para lo cual usaban una especie de hipopótamo con trompa de elefante de pelaje café, y a ellos les había tocado toparse con buenos aldeanos como de costumbre que les habían dado casa y hospedaje en sus tierras, que estaban cercanas a un lago y cascada… pero algo alejadas del pueblo

- Kapu!!!

Dijo Mokona en determinado momento cuando la gema que llevaba en su frente comenzó a brillar y Yuko se vio reflejada en un holograma…

- La bruja dimensional? Que querrá ahora? No es día blanco y ya nos quito todo lo de valor que llevábamos

Dijo de mala gana Kurogane y la misteriosa mujer respondió con un guiño coqueto

- No todo…

Fye sonrió maliciosamente mientras Kurogane solo ignoro el comentario, pero luego Yuko continuo dirigiéndose a Syaoran

- De hecho vengo a cumplir mi palabra, por lo cual Sakura cuando despierte mañana sabrá quien eres

Todos se sorprendieron de sobre manera, Sakura sabría quien es Syaoran!!!

- Q… Que? Pero si usted le quito sus recuerdos… ese fue el trato

Dijo Syaoran y Yuko con rostro serio continuo

- Por eso dije solo vine a cumplir "mi trato"…

- Trato?

Inquirió Kurogane y Yuko suspirando dijo

- Mejor no preguntes…

Todos se miraron entre si extrañados y Yuko con su habitual manera de ser solo dijo

- Bien siendo todo me despido y te recuerdo muchacho… solo serán 24 horas en las que Sakura tendrá los recuerdos completos de las plumas que ya han recuperado, más no puedo hacer, asi que adiós, cuídense..

- Pero es que?...

Syaoran no pudo decir más, Yuko cortó la comunicación y Syaoran solo quedo más perplejo…

A partir de mañana comenzarían 24 de las más importantes horas en su vida… pese a que la princesa ignoraba aquello, pues descansaba en una habitación de la cabaña en la cual estaban viviendo…

Pero como era obvio Syaoran no supo que pensar, el porque Yuko abría de concederle ese deseo, porque debía admitirlo, muy en el fondo deseaba recuperar a aquella amiga que tanto lo estimaba y que alguna vez en su niñez le había enseñado el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo, el amor…

Pero el la quería demasiado… y estaba muy nervioso por lo que fuese a pasar al día siguiente¿Qué tal si Sakura no lo reconocía aun?, si dentro de aquellas plumas solo guardaba recuerdos tristes sobre el, o como lo vería… o….

- Syaoran?

Dijo Fye quien se acerco al joven sacándolo de aquellos tristes pensamientos, ambos estaban fuera de la cabaña a un lado del lago…

- Veo que no puedes dormir, he?

El joven asintió en silencio mientras seguía lanzando piedritas al lago haciéndolas saltar levemente, Fye sonrió levemente al notar el evidente nerviosismo de su compañero de viaje y colocando su mano en el hombro del joven dijo

- En todo caso mañana será un día muy especial, como si volvieras a reencontrarte con tu antigua amiga ¿Qué no te da gusto?

- Si… pero que tal si recordara algo malo?

- Estas loco!! – dijo Fye sorprendido – eres la persona que más quiso en su pasado, además todo lo que has hecho por ella no es prueba de tu sincero afecto?

- Pero… porque crees que yo era la persona que más quiso Sakura?

Fye sonrió y dijo

- Mejor pregúntaselo a ella mañana

Fue lo último que Fye dijo antes de volver a la cabaña, dejando extrañado a Syaoran que todavía continuo unos momentos más pensando en aquello…

Pero las horas no pasaron en vano y la mañana siguiente llego pronto..

Como Syaoran era el que menos había dormido obviamente, fue el último en levantarse, pues a su alrededor no había nadie cuando el joven despertó, a excepción de la fiel Mokona…

- Syaoran buenos días

Dijo Mokona con su usual buen humor, portando una cuchara y un pequeño mandil rosa

- Mokona donde esta la princesa?

- Sakura salio temprano y fue rumbo al lago

Syaoran no lo pensó ni dos veces y rápidamente fue en busca de ella, pero al llegar al lago se topo con Fye, que con rostro un tanto preocupado dijo

- Syaoran, esta mañana Sakura estuvo un poco cambiada, por ello te pido que seas cuidadoso con lo que le dices, no queremos lastimarla…

- A que te refieres?

Fye sonrió un poco melancólicamente, la mirada que Syaoran tenia cuando estaba preocupado por Sakura era inigualable, una mirada que solo puede uno tener cuando estas preocupado por un ser muy amado…

- Tranquilo, solo relájate y disfruta este día

Dijo colocando una mano en su hombro mientras se marchaba, Syaoran algo extrañado siguió su búsqueda

Habiendo pasado varios minutos después de seguir con la búsqueda de Sakura el joven algo preocupado dejo de llamarla inútilmente, era casi obvio que de todas formas no lo escuchaba…

Fue entonces que cercano a la cascada pudo escuchar el alegre canto de Sakura, una melodía que solía tararear cuando aun recordaba todo sobre su vida y la cual ella misma había escrito, la melodía era Guess How much I love you, que en español podemos traducir como "pensé en cuanto te quiero"

Y de entre algunos árboles pudo entonces divisarla a lo lejos, metida en el lago cercana a una roca, pero pronto la sangre se le vino a la cabeza al mirarla como estaba y rápidamente aparto su vista al lado contrario..

No era precisamente que estuviera desnuda, si no que tenia puesto únicamente un fondo que cubría solo hasta la mitad de sus piernas, pero que a la vez era algo transparente y dejaba notar su fina silueta que ahora era la de una señorita y no la de su pequeña amiguita de juegos solamente…

Era obvio que Syaoran ya sabia que Sakura estaba más crecidita y que de entre tantas cosas que le "agradaban" de ella, una era esa, pero el sobre todo era un caballero y si por algo quería a Sakura era por su calido corazón, aunque en ese momento le era difícil pensar en aquello, solo podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba con tal fuerza que parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho…. Pero a la vez se sentía muy dichoso, un momentáneo recuerdo de su pasado con Sakura vino a su mente…

_- Tarararara…_

Una niña de aproximadamente ocho años jugaba feliz en el jardín del palacio real del reino Clow, la hermosa niña llevaba un sombrero y guantes y parecía estar cuidando los hermosos rosales del palacio, acompañada por sus fieles amigos las aves del reino, que adoraban la dulce y melodiosa voz de la pequeña niña y de vez en cuando parecían hacerle coro…

- Los tulipanes están listos princesa, parece que pronto florecerán

Sakura volteo hacia donde su compañero de juegos estaba y dijo con su rostro infantil algo molesto

- Te he dicho que no me llames princesa ni de usted, somos amigos no?, tu debes llamarme Sakura

- Dis… disculpa Sakura

La joven viendo la cara apenada de Syaoran sonrió mientras continuaba su labor y seguía con su tarareo…

_- "Tarararrara"…_

- Es una melodía muy hermosa, de donde la sacaste?

Dijo Syaoran curiosamente y Sakura se detuvo de cavar la tierra y un poco sonrojada pero sonriente le dijo

- Yo la compuse

- En serio? Como se llama?

- Pues… se llama Guess How much I love you

- No sabía que hicieras canciones¿cuando la hiciste?

La joven un poco sonrojada entonces tomo las manos de su amigo (que también estaban enguantadas) y sonriendo le dijo

- No importa, mejor vamos a comer una rica rebanada de pie…

Aunque solo había sido un momento, Sakura no había vuelto a cantar la canción después de que perdiera sus recuerdos, y para Syaoran aquello le daba un sentimiento de felicidad indescriptible, había pasado tanto tiempo sin escucharla cantar, que ahora sus temores habían pasado a segundo plano, para el lo importante en ese momento era estar con la persona que más quería… claro cuando acabara de bañarse

Y una vez más bajo este pensamiento se sonrojo un poco, aunque más feliz no podía estar…

Más tarde ya en la cabaña, Fye, Kurogane, Syaoran y Mokona preparaban un delicioso almuerzo, sin embargo quien más empeño ponía en ello (pese a no ser muy buen cocinero) era Syaoran, quien cuidaba que estuviese lista la comida, colocaba un jarrón con flores silvestres en la mesa, o preparaba jugo, ante la sonrisa burlona de Fye y Mokona y la contrastante mirada seria de Kurogane.

Una vez que Syaoran salio a conseguir agua de un pozo para continuar con su labor Mokona dijo…

- Ce qu'est l'amour

- Que dijo el manju blanco? – pregunto curioso y serio Kurogane y Fye sonriente dijo

- No se, pero suena muy bonito

Quince minutos después con toda la comida lista esperaban en la cabaña a que la princesa llegara, y efectivamente en pocos segundos después ella entro, ya completamente vestida con un traje rosa que había sido de la señora que les estaba prestando la cabaña, de cuando había sido joven y que la hacia lucir muy hermosa

- Puro puuuu!!!

Dijo Mokona algo sonrojada al ver a Sakura tan bella a la vez que Kurogane también miraba algo admirado, aunque con su usual seriedad y Fye aguantaba las ganas de reírse de Syaoran que era el que había quedado casi en estado cata tónico…

- Buenos días chicos, como están?

Dijo Sakura muy feliz sentándose a la mesa y preocupada pregunto

- Los hice esperar mucho?

- No – dijo Fye – acabamos de terminar hace unos minutos, bueno, Syaoran hizo la mayor parte…

- En serio?, pero si a ti no te agrada cocinar, no finjas, recuerdas cuando solíamos preparar picnics en uno de los jardines y yo llevaba todo…

Todos se sorprendieron un poco, pero sobre todo Syaoran miro extrañado a Sakura…

- Que?

- Entonces si recuerdas quien soy?

Pregunto algo preocupado Syaoran y ella sin entender dijo

- Si, al igual que a Fye y Kurogane

- Pero… no recuerdas porque estamos aquí, cierto?

- Ya te había dicho Fye!! Venimos a acompañar a Syaoran por lo de su trabajo, el esta recolectando datos de diferentes países…

Syaoran entonces comprendió lo que Fye le había tratado de decir, efectivamente Sakura lo reconocía, pero ignoraba que gran parte de sus recuerdos aun estaban perdidos y que por ello se habían suscitado sus viajes…

Aquello hizo palidecer levemente a Syaoran y Sakura preocupada que lo noto dijo

- Te sientes bien?

- Si, todo bien

Afirmo con su calida sonrisa y después solo dijo buen provecho…

Efectivamente aquella tarde paso con rapidez, Sakura había vuelto a ser la misma calida y tierna amiga que había sido con Syaoran y este el mejor de los mejores amigos de Sakura, dedicándole asi todo su tiempo, su cuidado y afecto, para que la joven fuese completamente feliz, aunque solo fuese por un día…

Y asi, asiendo todas sus actividades favoritas juntos, como comer, ver las aves, tirar piedritas al lago para que saltaran y platicar de sus sueños, de los viajes y sus amigos se paso el día con rapidez…

Estaba a punto de anochecer, la puesta de sol se veía hermosa desde el techo de aquella humilde cabaña, y aunque les había costado trabajo subir (esto lo digo por Sakura) una vez hay todo había valido la pena…

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las hermosas montañas y en los últimos instantes de aquellos rayos solares el cielo se pintaba de un color naranja que contrastaba con las nubes blancas y el azul del lago, a la vez que el suave pasto verde se mecía por el viento…

Sakura entonces tomo la mano de Syaoran y este al sentir la mano de ella sobre la suya se sorprendió…

- No crees que este ha sido un día maravilloso…

- Si

- Desearía estar asi siempre… contigo

Dijo apretando más la mano del joven y este algo ruborizado sonrió, pero ella continúo diciendo

- Ya se, mañana yo te preparare el almuerzo e iremos a la cascada a disfrutarlo, mientras me sigues contando acerca del futuro de las excavaciones y….

Syaoran se puso algo triste, no escuchaba lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, porque ella creía que habría un mañana, y aquella noche todo llegaría a su fin, al despertar del siguiente día todo volvería a ser como antes y el sueño terminaría…

- Syaoran? Ocurre algo malo?

- He… no, no es nada…

Dijo volviendo a la realidad y Sakura esta vez si noto la mirada que Syaoran tenia en varias ocasiones, sobre todo cuando hablaban del mañana…

Fue entonces que al estar cercana a la puerta esa noche, a solas sin que Syaoran notara nada escucho una leve conversación entre Fye y Kurogane…

- Pobre Sakura, debe ser muy difícil para ella… - dijo Fye que realmente sentía el destino de aquella relación…

- Si, mañana todo será como antes, ella no sabrá quien es Syaoran, el precio que aquella bruja dimensional puso para que ella recuperara sus recuerdos fue demasiado, el más costoso…

El plato con fruta que Sakura llevaba cayó al piso rompiéndose y Fye y Kurogane vieron que la joven había quedado espantada con la noticia…

- Sakura!!!…

Dijo Fye preocupado acercándose a la joven que tenia la mirada clavada en el piso y que había caído al suelo un tanto perturbada…

Syaoran al escuchar el grito de Fye fue corriendo a la cabaña junto con Mokona en su hombro llegando hasta donde la joven estaba, aun perturbada y pálida…

Syaoran al verla asi sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, estaba muy perturbada, Mokona bajando del hombro del joven se acerco a Fye y dijo

- Que le paso a Sakura?

- Al parecer escucho lo que decíamos…

- Sakura… Sakura…

Dijo Syaoran tomándola de los hombros para que esta reaccionara, y ella una vez que toda la información había llegado a su turbada cabeza se aferro a Syaoran con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven dijo…

- Porque?... porque no podré recordarte mañana?

Su frágil cuerpo temblaba y unas incontenibles ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella…

- Que esta mal en mi?, porque no podré recordarte mañana?...

Siguió insistiendo a la vez que a cada pregunta de ella el joven también palidecía… que debía hacer?, que debía decirle? o como debía actuar? si el mismo se hacia esas mismas preguntas desde que aquello comenzara… Fye, Kurogane y Mokona tampoco sabían que hacer…

- No… no quiero, no quiero perder nuestros recuerdos… nuestras vidas… jamás…

Sus fuerzas flaquearon y sin que pudiera evitarlo se desmayo en ese momento en brazos de Syaoran, quien sujeto a Sakura cargándola

Fye, Mokona y Kurogane no dijeron nada, no sabían que decir, aquel momento había sido por demás trágico, y Syaoran solo llevo a Sakura a su cama, quedándose con ella toda la noche velando su sueño, por si ella despertaba otra vez…

Mientras ella en sueños recordaba aquel día en que había escrito la canción Guess how Much I love you, el mismo día en que había conocido a Syaoran, y la cual había escrito pensando solo en el…

Al día siguiente…

- Buenos días

Dijo algo adormilada la princesa asomándose a la cocina, donde se encontraban todos preparando las cosas para marcharse a otra dimensión, pues la noche anterior habían recuperado la pluma de esa…

- Durmió bien princesa?

Pregunto Syaoran y ella contesto

- Si gracias, es amable en preguntarlo

Y todo volvió a ser como antes, como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado…

En la tienda dimensional de Yuko, tanto ella como otros presentes en dicho momento miraron todo, y Yuko dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo…

- Satisfechos… por eso no quería hacerlo – dijo rompiendo en llanto y los ojos negros de Tatsumi Houyou la miraron con algo de evidente sorpresa, por otro lado encontrándose el novio de Tatsumi, Kyousuke dijo

- Fue un buen deseo, el mejor que pudimos efectuar, tenia razón señorita Amamia, da más felicidad el hacer dichosos a otros desconocidos que a si mismo

- Bueno, era algo que les debía…

Dijo Sakura recordando cuando había conocido a Syaoran y su amigo el joven Li dijo

- Pero como fue que llegaron a realizar todo esto?

- Uff, bueno, esa es otra historia, Watanuki prepáranos te esto tomara tiempo…- dijo Yuko recobrando el animo

- Y yo porque?..

Dijo molesto el sirviente de Yuko a la vez que todos los demás presentes se dirigían a la cocina, con gruesas gotas de sudor en sus frentes…

**FIN **

**Ahhh!!! Lo k uno hace en una noche de óseo y como lo relaciono con todo XD si ya leyeron todo el capitulo se abran dado cuenta de que esta conectado con la historia de Magia**

**Glosario: yumeragi: cazadora de sueños **

**yumemori: vidente de sueños**


End file.
